


Beautiful Morning, Ugly Afternoon

by danehemmings



Series: Beautiful Morning, Ugly Afternoon [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito loves the moment he wakes up. The rest of his day is spent in a misery that only Rin tries to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Morning, Ugly Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for child abuse

In the morning, Obito feels like a different person. He feels on top of the world, like nothing can or will ever stop him. His footsteps are light and careless and he dances about his room. He smiles at himself in the mirror, thinks that for sure he's going to have a great day, no matter what. He will be able to take anything the world throws at him on in the morning. He feels like he can do anything, in the morning. 

But then he goes downstairs and greets his father, and the life begins to drain from him. It starts when he greets his father, a bright 'hello, good morning', and his father looks up, but doesn't say a word in response. Obito feels his spirit dampened, but tells himself, today is a new day, and is about to repeat the greeting, when his father Interrupts him.

“I wish you wouldn't speak to me.” He sighs, exasperated at his son's attempts at friendliness.

That's when the glow of the morning fades. His own father, his own flesh and blood, wishes he didn't have to hear his voice. Obito opens his mouth to respond, thinks better of it, and rushes back up to his room. He closes the door behind him, slumps to the ground, and cries. A few minutes go by, and he hears a knock on his door, and his father's voice.

“Stop being such a crybaby and get to the Academy. You can't expect to become a good ninja if you don't even show up to class.”

He stands up and opens the door, coming face to face with his father. “I'll go right now,” He says, and tries to move past his father.

He is stopped, and dread replaces the confidence the morning had brought. He is pushed backwards, and feels frightened. He stumbled to the floor of his bedroom, and looks up to meet his father's eyes. He sees satisfaction when his father registers the fear in Obito's own eyes. He sees the sick joy in his father's eyes when he brings his fist down on Obito's stomach. When the second punch comes, he feels acceptance that this will be his fate once again this morning. By the tenth punch and the fourth kick he feels desperation for this torture to end. It doesn't. Not for a long time, long enough that Obito knows he is going to be very, very late, long enough that he passes out from the pain. 

He wakes up, an hour later, in pure agony. It hurts to breathe, and its a miracle he is able to stand up on his own. He changes out of his tattered clothes, slowly, carefully. He examines himself in the mirror, making sure every bruise is covered, and practices hiding the wince that accompanies every breath he takes. He moves like a snail, down the stairs and out the door. He feels like he is less than a snail. There must be something wrong with him. No father would ever hit his son if the son hadn't screwed up in one way or another.

When he finally arrives at the Academy, the day is half over, and everyone is on break for lunch. The first person he spots is Rin. She is the most beautiful girl he knows, and the only one who seems to give a damn about him. He dreams of her at night, and he is sure that’s the reason he wakes feeling so elated. She's sitting all alone instead of with her friends, and Obito thinks maybe he'll get a chance to actually talk to her today. Things haven't been going his way lately though, and his is stopped by his biggest adversary, Kakashi. 

“Late again,” He scoffs. “Do you even want to graduate?”

Obito stares at his shoes and blinks hard as the boys next to Kakashi laugh. He doesn't want to fight with Kakashi today. He doesn't have the energy, not after what happened this morning.

When he looks up, Kakashi rolls his eyes and gives him a disdainful look, before going back to sit with Might Guy. The other boys stay, and giggle as they whisper to each other. Obito is frozen, unable to escape during his only chance to. The boys surround him.

“I can't believe some one like you got accepted into the Academy in the first place,” One boy with red hair and freckles sneers at him. “You can't even throw a kunei five feet.”  
Obito bristles slightly at that, but the way the kid looked at him reminded him too much of his father, and the words died on his lips. His eyes find their way back to his feet.  
“It's because of his father,” a second kid chimes in, “He's an actually talented shinobi.”

The red head laughs and takes a step forwards, “I'll bet your daddy is the only one who likes you. The rest of your little clan must be disgusted by you.”

Obito feels tears well up. His father didn't like him at all. He pushes up his goggles to rub at his eyes and hears a chorus a laughter from all the boys. He is miserable, and terrified that he's going to be beaten up for the second time in one day. He gets lucky, though, and the kids walk away soon after their laughter dies down. The relief that washes over him is nearly overwhelming.

Rin is still sitting alone, and he meets her gaze briefly. She has sympathy in her eyes, but it only makes Obito feel even more humiliated. He finds a spot underneath a shady tree and sits with his back to her. The bell signaling the end of lunch rings just as he finds a position that isn't too painful. He waits for all the other kids to leave before he leaves his spot by the tree. He has to use the support of the tree to stand, and every breath creates a sharp pain in his chest. He hopes that nothing had been broken this morning, or else some one might ask questions. He moves slowly around the tree and nearly bumps into Rin.

“Are you alright?” She says, grabbing onto his arm as he almost falls.

He shrugs, “I'm fine.” He feels like he might cry again.

“I was worried.” Rin whips head left and right. She was probably making sure no one was around to witness her comforting the Uchiha failure. He pushes the thought away, not wanting to believe Rin could be anything but the kind-hearted girl she always was with him.

She was still speaking, “You shouldn't let those boys treat you like that, Obito. You should stand up for yourself.”

His eyes again shift to the ground. He's not sure whether he thinks he deserves the boys treatment, or if he is too afraid of the consequences if he does fight back. What would his father say if he heard Obito had gotten into trouble? 

“I'm fine,” He repeats, adding a half-hearted smile. He doesn't want Rin to worry about him. She smiles, not really believing him, but not pushing him anymore. 

“I guess we'd better get to class,” She says, glancing back towards the Academy doors.

“Yeah,” Obito grins, ignoring the pain in his chest and sides that his father had caused. He follows her inside, hoping that tomorrow will turn out to be a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing more in this universe, probably just snippets of Obito's life at varying times. Also this is unedited, like most of my works tend to be, so i apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
